Tai's quick come back
by ZenakuRiftblade
Summary: This is a story I came up with while watching the fast and the furious and I don't own digimon. There will be some sexual content and a lot of language will be used. This will not become a true love story until later on. This is my first fanfic please tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks!
1. He returns after seven years!

A Taiora love story

It has been seven years since his return from the Digital World which was also the time he ran away from home to escape the girl of his dreams who also rejected his feelings for her back then. He decided it was time to return home and try to make things with everyone he left those seven years ago.

It was the middle of the night as he sat upon the hood of his yellow orange 1995 Nissan Skyline GTR that had the side of Wargreymon's head on each door as the Crest of Courage emblem was on the hood of the car, looking over the Odaiba area from a nearby mountain cliff. "Well, I guess it's been long enough. If I'm lucky maybe the others have forgotten me, especially her." He said as he pulled a small device from his pocket staring at it as he slid it back into his pocket going around and getting it his car speeding off to his old home.

"Kari! Time for breakfast," said an older, long brunette hair headed woman from the kitchen.

"Alright, mom," said a young, short brunette hair headed girl as she came from her room walking into the kitchen.

"So, Kari, do you have any plans for today?"

"Yeah, I was going to go hang out with T.K., today remember."

"Oh, that's right I forgot you two had a date."

"Mom, we aren't going on a…" All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door of the apartment as both of the females looked at the door.

"Oh my, if that T.K., already?" her mother said jokingly with a slight giggle.

"Mom!" she said flustered getting up and heading to the door hoping it was T.K. so, she would be able to leave. She twisted the doorknob opening the door slowly not looking to see who it was. "Hello…..TAI!" she yelled as her eyes widened in surprised as she saw her older brother standing in the doorway of the apartment.

"Hey, Kari is mom home?" he asked covering his ear from her scream.

All she could do was nodded almost in tears of joy to see her older brother that ran away seven years ago as she invited him in stepping out the doorway so he could come in.

He would walk into the apartment slowly as his mother came into the hallway to see if Kari was kidding. "Hey mom." He said as he smiled slightly rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

All his mother could do was cry as she approached her run away son as she slapped him. "Taichi Yagami, how dare you run away from us without a word." she said angrily.

He held the side of his face that his mother just slapped. "I'm sorry, mom…." was all he could say before she hugged him tightly.

"Never leave us like that again, Taichi, do you understand me?" asked his mother she cried on his shoulder.

"Don't worry mom. I came to try and make up for running away." He said as he hugged his mother and released her and hugged Kari who was crying like a baby again.

"I'll go get your room made up." His mother told him releasing him and walking into a room as Tai looked over to Kari.

"Why?" Was all she could muster to say to her older brother as she wiped her tears away as she shut the front door and sniffed.

"I came to make….."

"No, why did you leave us?" she looked to her older brother still teary eyed.

"I messed up Kari that's why I left. I messed up with everyone in the Digital World and the others all hate me what I did." He said looking at the door as he walked into the living room.

"How did you mess up Tai?" she asked walking behind him to the living room.

"I told her how I felt about her, just to find out that her and my best friend, were just starting to about two weeks prior to me telling her this." He told his little sister sitting back onto the couch.

"Oh? So, that's the entire reason you left?" She asked a little curious.

"No, the rest of the reason is because I started to flip out on her and the others." He said smacking himself in the face.

Kari then hugged her brother and walked to her room to change for T.K.

Tai leaned back on the couch as he heard a knock on the door. He sighed getting up and walking over to the door opening it.

There stood a blonde haired boy wearing a hat as he rubbed the back of his head. "I-is Kari home?" he asked nervously not remembering Tai at all.

"Yeah just come on in and I will tell her you're here." Tai told the hat wearing blonde boy as he walked to Kari's room knocking on the door.

Kari jumped from the knock as she finished changing into a pink dress opening her door to see her older brother. "Yes?" she asked looking at him.

"Your date is here." He said walking into the living room and sitting onto the couch, as Kari followed him to meet with T.K.

"Hey Kari," T.K. said happily as he hugged her softly blushing lightly.

"Hey T.K.," Kari said returning the hug blushing.

Tai coughed to let them know he was still there as he stared at the blonde boy.

"Oh, shut up will you." Kari said as she headed out the door with T.K. in hand as she shut the door behind them.

He sat there on the couch looking out the window to see it was sunny with a few clouds here and there. "I might go to the field and play some soccer." He said to himself standing up, heading towards the door. "I'm going for a walk mom. I'll be back after dinner I promise." He yelled from the door heading out it.

"Alright Tai….What do you mean you will be back after dinner?" She said slightly annoyed as she heard the door shut.

Tai would walk down the stairs to where he parked his car getting a black and white ball from the trunk as he started walking towards the park he use to play soccer in. "Maybe I won't see her there." He said looking at his feet as he walked.


	2. The unavoidable meeting

He would walk down the street to the park as he continued looking at the ground holding the soccer ball under his arm. "Damn today is so boring." He thought to himself running into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" yelled an angry auburn haired girl who had her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry…..Fuck!" He said quickly getting up as he saw her auburn hair noticing it was the girl that he loved.

She would open her eyes to see who ran into her as she looked up to the male standing in front of her. He had brown eyes and a large mass of brown hair on top of his head as she looked lower to see a soccer ball under his arm. "No way it, can't be you."

"I'm sorry." He said as he took off running towards the park.

"Tai wait!" She said as he was out of earshot. "Tai…."

….

"Kari." T.K. looked at her nervously.

"Yes T.K.?" She asked looking at him smiling.

"Who was that at your house?"

"Oh it was my brother, Tai. He has come back to make up for lost time."

"Tai's back!" T.K. almost yelled falling from his chair in the empty restaurant.

"Yes he is back but don't make a big deal of it and try to keep it a secret from the others. He doesn't want the others to know he is here until he is ready to let them know." Kari told him helping T.K. up.

"Why?"

"He said he messed up seven years ago."

…

Tai finally reached the park as he panted heavily and walked over to an old oak tree sitting under it. "Dammit. I didn't expect to see Sora until Monday." He sighed looking at the ground once again.

Sora would be hiding behind the tree Tai was sitting against. "I wonder why Tai came back." She would think to herself leaning against the tree.

"I guess I better do what I wanted to do." He said getting up and walking into the middle of the field placing the ball down as he slowly began to dribble it.

Sora would watch him from behind the tree as he started to dribble the ball. "I should have known he would be playing soccer." She whispered to herself watching Tai.

He would start running towards the goal with his ball between his feet.

Sora would just stare at Tai as she felt her heart start to pound in her chest as Tai was running toward the goal remembering the good old days with him.

Tai would kick the ball towards the goal as it went over the top of the goal. He would then go and retrieve the ball from the other side of the goal as he continued to try the same kick for the next four hours. "Dammit! I really do suck at soccer." He said a little angrily as he dropped to the ground as the sun began to set.

"You got that right." Sora said coming out from behind the tree sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here, Sora?" Tai asked her nervously and panting heavily as his heart began beating against his chest faster than it already was.

"I could ask you the same thing, Taichi." She told him mockingly.

He looked at her then the ground. "I came back to see my family, alright?" He told her as he got up and got his soccer ball from the other side of the goal and sat back down next to her.

"Oh? So, you're not going to leave again like you did seven years ago?" She asked him as she stared at his hair.

"No, I'm not leaving again but, I think I should since the others probably hate me." He said as he glanced up at Sora's hair noticing her soft auburn locks sitting upon her shoulders as his brown eyes moved to meet her crimson eyes his face turning a soft shade of pink.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Everyone missed you; Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Matt, and even…. me…." She told him as she whispered the last part to herself noticing Tai blushing as she did the same.

"Really, they all missed me even Matt?" He asked looking to the side a little skeptical.

"Yes, and to prove it come to this address around eleven tonight and if you have a car bring it." She told him sticking a slip of paper in his goggles as she got up.

"Don't worry I'll be there." He said getting up, pulling the paper from his goggles and putting it in his pocket. He would turn around and start walking towards his home. "See you later, Sora." He said walking off the field.

"See you there, Tai." She said as she pulled her phone from her pocket and starts to call her boyfriend, Matt.

….

Tai would be half way home as looked around remembering walking this very path with Sora over seven years ago. "Man, I can't believe I actually left for such a stupid reason." He said to himself reaching the apartment, walking up the stairs getting to the door looking over the balcony to see his car. He turned around and reached for the doorknob as the door opened and T.K stood in the doorway.

"Hey Tai," T.K. said as he stood in the doorway smiling.

"Hey T.K," Tai told him smiling back.

"Not to worry I made sure your sister was not hurt and got home safely." T.K. told him quickly walking out of the doorway moving for Tai to come in.

"Good because, if my sister got hurt I would have to kill you." Tai said in an evil creepy voice.

Kari would walk out of the door grabbing Tai by his ear. "Dammit, Tai, stop scaring my boyfriend." Kari told him pulling his ear tightly.

"Oww, alright, Kari, I wouldn't scared your boyfriend anymore." He said trying to get his ear freed from Kari's grasp.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow T.K." She said to him releasing Tai's ear.

"Dammit, Kari," Tai said to himself rubbing his ear walking inside the apartment.

"Alright, Kari, have a good night." He told her before hugging her softly.

Kari would blush lightly as she kisses T.K.'s cheek softly.

T.K. would blush uncontrollably getting a kiss from Kari.

Kari would go into the apartment shutting the door softly still blushing.

T.K. walked down the stairs of the apartment building and found a bench waiting on his brother to pick him up.

….

His phone would start to ring on his nightstand as he opened the phone. "Hello…." He said a little tired not looking at the caller id.

"Hey, Matt, it's Sora." She said into the phone.

"Sora, what's up?" He said quickly becoming fully awakened from hearing Sora's voice.

"I just ran into an old friend from seven years ago." She told him cheerfully.

"You ran into Tai? I thought he ran away after we returned from the Digital World." Matt told her wondering why Tai would come back home.

"He did run away but now he is back and I need you to tell the others." Sora said hoping Matt would know what to do.

"Why do I have to tell the others?" He asked questioningly.

"I need you to tell them because we are meeting him at the place and we need the group and they need to bring their cars." She told him shaking her head.

"Ok I will." He told her getting ready.

"Good, I'll see you there. Also I think you need to pick up T.K from Kari's." She said hanging up the phone.

"So, Tai's back now and Sora wants us to meet him at the hangout, huh?" He said to himself typing a message sending it to Izzy, Joe, and Mimi telling them to meet him at the hang out at eleven. He would walk out the door going to his 2006 Nissan 350z which is a blue in color with Weregarurumon's head on each side door and the crest of friendship on his hood. He would get into the car and peel out heading to pick up T.K.

….

Matt would pull up to the bench T.K. was sitting on. "Get in T.K. I'm taking you home now I need to go somewhere in a little bit." Matt said from the window.

T.K. would walk over to the car getting in. "Wow, Matt, normally you're never like this. What got into you?" T.K. asked putting his seat belt on.

"Oh, nothing much, just going to go see the others later on." Matt said as they started to go to their mother's apartment.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"It's not like I get to see the others outside of school every day."

"I guess not."

They would pull up to their mother's apartment as T.K. got out of his brother's car.

"Thanks Matt."

"No problem, T.K." Matt would start driving off noticing it was getting close to eleven. He sped off to the hang where a bunch of high school and college students come every weekend. He would slowly pull into the parking garage driving over to a group of car. The first car in the group was a 2006 Mazada Rx8 bright red in color that was followed by a 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T forest green colored car which was followed by a 2003 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution dark purple colored car as a 2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 light grey colored car was sitting at the back of the group as Matt pulled up next to the red car getting out his blue car.

"It's about time you showed up Matt," Said a blue haired male with glasses.

"Yes I must agree with Joe on this one Matt," Said a slender female with a pink hat.

"Matt you should know by now we are always supposed to be an hour early," Said a red headed boy sitting on the hood of the purple car on his laptop.

"Hey it's not my fault. Sora is the one that told me to tell you guys to come here. I had to pick up T.K. from Kari's house." Matt told the group that sat around the cars watching more people pulling into the garage.

Sora would walk over to Matt giving him a quick kiss on the lips as she looking to the other three. "I wanted you here because I made an old friend come here with his car if he even has one." She told the group sitting Matt on his car hood and sitting on his lap.

"What do you mean an old friend," Asked the girl wearing the pink hat.

"Mimi, I think Sora is talking about Tai," Stated the blue haired blue leaning against his car.

"Oh will you be quiet Joe I was asking Sora," Mimi said a little annoyed.

"Well maybe you should have remembered Tai like the rest of us, right, Izzy," Joe said looking over to Izzy.

"Your right Joe, now if you all will gather around me for a moment I am going to see where Tai is," Izzy said staring at the laptop screen as the group gathers around him.

"What are you doing, Izzy," Matt asked looking at the screen.

"I'm going to see how far away Tai is, thanks to the program Gennai installed on my computer back in the Digital World," He told Matt as a map appears with eight red dots on it. Seven of the eight are being still while the eighth is moving at a high rate of speed.

"Izzy, can you give us a view on Tai what is driving," Sora asked looking at Izzy.

"Sure," Izzy would begin typing away on his keyboard as an orange car doing 190KMH goes down the road.

"Well I guess Tai had the same idea as the rest of us for his car design," Matt said seeing the crest of courage on the hood of the car.

Mimi was about to saying something as everyone in the garage heard a loud roar as an orange car comes driving in slowly pulling up to the red, blue, green, purple, and grey cars.

"Well it looks like Tai is here," Sora whispered to herself as her heart started beating faster like when she was at the park.


	3. A race and a wreck

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I had writer's block and I was busy looking for a job. Hopefully this won't happen with chapter 4 but either way here is chapter 3!_

The loud sound of the orange car was cut short as the key was turned to cut off the car. The door slowly began opening as a figure stepped out of the car in a pair of black combat boots, baggy blue jeans, and a black Three Days Grace shirt, with a white graphic zip up hoodie on. "Hey guys," he said slowly and carefully shutting the car door.

Izzy, Joe, and Mimi slowly approached Tai and his car wondering why he had returned. Izzy opened his mouth to say something as Mimi quickly cut him off.

"Oh my god, Tai, that outfit does not match you at all!" Mimi blurted out.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't want to get my suit covered in dirt that thing is a pretty penny to clean." Tai told Mimi jokingly laughing a little as Sora giggled a little bit as Matt glared at Tai.

Mimi cocked her head to the side walking to her car leaning against her driver side door while Joe was looking at the design on Tai's car.

"So, Tai," Izzy looked to him questioningly.

"Yeah, Izzy" Tai switched his attention from Mimi to Izzy quickly.

"Where did you get a car like this? I mean really I have never seen a car like it in all of Odaiba." Izzy asked Tai wondering how he got such a car.

"Well my dear friend Izzy, I cannot tell you or some people we kill you and me." Tai replied with a smile as Izzy slowly stepped back towards his own car.

"Forget I asked, Tai," Izzy told Tai his face turning pale white out of fear.

Joe would just return to his car hoping in the driver seat as Mimi and Izzy did the same.

"So, Yamato, whose racing," Tai asked him teasingly and somewhat angrily.

"First of all, Yagami, my name is Matt and second, I'm racing you," Matt said angrily as Sora rubbed her hand against his chest.

"Now, Matt calm down," Sora told Matt as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Alright, Sor," Matt said looking directly at Tai teasing him.

"Alright, Yamato, where are we racing," Tai said angrily walking to the driver side door opening it.

"Just follow us." Sora said walking to her car getting in as Matt and Tai did the same glaring at one another. "I think it was a bad idea to bring Tai here right after returning home." Sora thought to himself sadly trying to rebuild everyone's friendship with Tai.

...

"Hey Mom"

"Yes, Kari"

"Where did Tai go?"

"I think he was going for a walk shortly after he got back from his first walk."

"A walk shortly after he got back?"

"Yes, I think he was going to the park he used to play soccer at with Sora."

"Alright, I'm going to my room."

"Alright, Kari"

"So, you can't stop thinking her. I hope you haven't been noticed by the others yet." Kari said to herself changing into her pajamas, lying on her bed quickly drifting off to sleep.

….

Three cars would put up to a spray painted red line on a narrow canyon road as two of the cars sat next to each other while the third car was parked behind the two that sat next to each other. The clouds that hid the moon slowly moved as the three cars were lit up from the moonlight. The two cars that sat next to one another were blue and orange and the owner of the red car got out and stepped in front of the blue and orange cars as she pointed to both the drivers. The driver of the blue car nodded as the driver of the orange car revved his engine. The female lifted both of her arms and dropped them as both of the cars flew pass her. She walk down to her car and started driving down the canyon roads as the other two cars were quickly drifting through each turn as the cars raced down the canyon road next to one another.

"Good luck and be safe, Tai," Sora said to herself as parked her car in a little clearing above a curve called "Dead man curve." As she pulled out her phone and began recording the curve.

The orange car slowly began pulling away from the blue car halfway down the canyon, entering Dead Man Curve as both of the cars began drifting into the curve. Sora would have her phone focused on the orange car as the blue car tapped its right rear fender making the orange car spin out of control off the edge of the curve rolling down the embankment and landing on the roof as the blue car sped across the finish line slowly getting out with a smirk on his face thinking no one will find out about what he just did to his supposed best friend. As Sora came to the finish line and rushed out of her car.

Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Sora all rushed to Tai's car as Tai slowly crawled out of the shattered driver side window lying in the dirt.

Izzy and Mimi would carefully and slowly lift Tai off the ground setting him on the embankment as Joe examined him carefully to make sure he wasn't majorly injured as Sora stood off to the side sobbing quietly.

Matt would slowly walk to the spot where Tai and the others were sitting. "What happened, Yagami," Matt said with a smug grin appearing across his face.

Tai opened his mouth but Sora quickly turned to Matt punching him in the face and knocking him to the ground. "You know exactly what happened, Yamato, because you're the one that made him spin out off the edge of the curve!" Sora shouted angrily as sobbed standing over Yamato.

Izzy, Joe, and Mimi all looked at Matt, as Joe quickly turned his attention back to Tai placing a splint on his right arm and leg as he passed out from the pain.

Matt held the side of his face and looked up at Sora shocked that she found out about what happened but was going to try and play it off as a lie. "Sor, what are you talking about I didn't make him spin-"

Sora quickly cut him off. "Don't give me that fucking load of shit you piece of shit! I watched it with my own two eyes and I even have it recorded on my phone."

"Oh come on, Sor, stop making me sound like the bad guy when it comes to your fucking losing ass childhood crush." Matt quickly shut up knowing he just crossed the line.

Sora glared at Matt as she became a deeper red from embarrassment as she power kicked Matt in the balls. "We are through, Yamato, and never ever say anything bad about Tai ever again you worthless piece of fucking shit!" As she walked over to the others and helped lift Tai up and into Joe's car as Joe and Mimi headed to the hospital with Tai.

Izzy slowly walked up to his car as Sora walked next to him.

"So, Sora, what happened in that curve?"

Sora sighed as she pulled out her phone and showed Izzy the video of Matt bumping against Tai making him spin out.

"So, Matt is a sore loser that can't race for shit?"

"Yes, but this is entirely my fault because I told Tai to come here."

"You told Tai to come here? More importantly where did you meet him? He has been missing ever since we returned from the Digital World."

"I met him at the park me and him use to soccer at when we were 5 years old."

"That is strange. Tai never does anything unless he has a reason but no one knows why he left in the first place."

"Actually, Izzy, I think I might know why he left."

"Really"

"I think it was while we were in the digital world and I told him I kind of liked Matt back then."

"That is an odd reason he would leave for 7 years."

"We can deal with this later, we need to get Tai's car to our garage and go to the hospital to see if he has been admitted yet."

"Don't worry, about Tai's car I already got someone on the way to get it so let's just go see Tai."

"Alright"

They both got into their own cars as they drove to the hospital.

Matt slowly limped back to his car as he opened the driver door, a solid black car pulled up and four people got out the car with guns. Matt quickly limped to the embankment as they shot his car to hell. They all got back into the car as it disappeared into the night. Matt watched as they did this and sped off. He smelled gas and saw some sparks from under his car as he limped behind a tree as his car exploded. Matt leaned against a tree and slowly slid down it as he swore under his breath.

…

Sora and Izzy sped into the hospital parking lot. They both looked for Joe's and Mimi's cars. Sora spotted the green and grey cars and parked next to them as Izzy did the same. Sora quickly rushed out of her car and ran into the emergency room to see Tai going into the operating room with Joe and Mr. Kido. Mimi sat near the operating room doors as she looked up and noticed both Sora and Izzy coming into the emergency room.

"Sora, over here" Mimi shouted across the emergency room.

"Mimi, where's Tai?" Sora asked her voice filled with worry as she went over to Mimi.

"Tai just went into the operating room to have some internal bleeding stopped and he also had a collapsed lung." Mimi replied worried about her friend as well.

"I hope he will be ok." Sora said as she started to sob falling into the seat to Mimi.

Mimi wrapped her arm Sora to comfort Sora as much as she could.

Izzy sat across from the two girls as he pulled out his laptop. "Sora, can I see your phone?" Izzy asked quietly.

Sora just nodded and handed Izzy her phone.

Izzy took the phone connecting it to his laptop as he downloaded the video from Sora's phone to his laptop and begun watching the video of the race.

Four hours passed before Joe finally came out of the operating room to see Izzy, Mimi, and Sora sitting together. Joe noticed that Sora's eyes were red from crying as Mimi was still trying her best to comfort Sora. Joe walked over to Sora and Mimi as he tapped Sora's shoulder.

Sora quickly looked up at Joe as she dried her cheeks.

"Don't worry about Tai he'll be fine after some rest." Joe told Sora cheerfully.

"Can I go see him?" Sora asked quietly.

"Sorry, Sora, but you can't see him for another hour or so." Joe said sadly.

"Why not," Sora asked angrily as Mr. Kido came out of the operating room.

"I said no one is allowed to see Tai to make sure he is stable and to make sure the stiches are in place." Mr. Kido said as he approached Sora.

"I understand." Sora said sadly looking at her feet.

Mr. Kido motioned to Joe to take Mimi and Izzy to get something to eat.

Joe nodded as he tapped on both Izzy's and Mimi's shoulders telling them to come with him. The both of them nodded and followed Joe to get some food.

Mr. Kido sat next to Sora after Joe, Izzy, and Mimi disappeared out of sight. "So, tell me, Sora, why did you want to go see Tai?" Mr. Kido asked.

"I just wanted to make sure he was ok." Sora replied not looking at Mr. Kido.

"I think you want to make sure he is more than ok, right?" Mr. Kido asked Sora.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sora replied nervously.

"Do not try hiding anything from me." Mr. Kido said as he leaned back in the chair.

"I'm not hiding anything from anyone!" Sora shouted at Mr. Kido jumping out of her chair.

"Yes, you are, because if you weren't you wouldn't get this angry and defensive just for Tai." Mr. Kido said as he rose from the chair.

Sora just slumped back into her chair knowing Mr. Kido was right.

"I will let you see him for five minutes so you can say something's to him before we move him to recovery, but be careful not to touch his chest the stiches might come out." Mr. Kido told Sora with a slight smile.

Sora jumped out of her chair and hugged Mr. Kido and rushed into the operating room.

…

"Izzy, you have been on your laptop ever since you got here." Mimi said tiredly.

"I am watching the video that Sora recorded on her phone." Izzy told her looking at the laptop.

"Why are you watching the video we all know it is Matt's fault." Joe said drinking some tea.

"Yes, I know that but there must be a reason why Matt would do it." Izzy said looking at the screen.

"Well isn't it simple to see, Izzy?" Mimi asked having a reason why Matt might have done it.

"What do you mean, Mimi?" Izzy asked confused.

"Matt must be jealous of Tai's car and racing skill." Mimi said in a low voice.

"Well that is a good reason with Matt." Joe said sipping on his tea.

"Yes of course that must be the only reason why." Izzy said cheerfully as Mimi held a finger up in Izzy's face.

"I think there is another reason also." Mimi said moving her finger away from Izzy's face.

"Really, like what?" Joe and Izzy asked in a surprised voice.

…

Sora walked into the operating room to see Tai lying on the operating table sound asleep. She slowly approached Tai as she began to feel her heartbeat pounding against her chest as she made her way to the table.

"Hey Tai" Sora said trying her best not to make it sound weird as she leaned over the edge of the table her face above Tai's. "I'm sorry this happened to you I never should have told you to meet up with us. I never should have followed you to the park when we bumped into each other earlier today. This is entirely my fault. I should have just gone on my way. Tai I hope you can hear me when I say this… I love." Sora said as a hand reached up.

Tai slowly press his left hand against Sora's cheek wiping some tears away as he looked into her scarlet eyes. "Sora, this isn't your fault." Tai said lowly keeping his hand against Sora's cheek.

"How can you not blame me for having you put in the hospital?" Sora asked grabbing Tai's hand.

"I don't think you would have told Matt to try and kill me." Tai said as his famous grin grew across his face.

"You're right, Tai, I could have never told Matt to do that to you because…." Sora said before getting cut off again.

Tai pulled his oxygen mask off as he pressed his lips against Sora's lips softly. As they pulled apart Mr. Kido walked into the operating room.

"Alright, Sora your five minutes are up and Tai needs his rest. I'll have Joe text you the room number alright?" Mr. Kido said motioning Sora to leave.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later." Sora said looking at Tai blushing crazily.

Tai just nodded and quickly fell back asleep as Sora left the room.

_A/N: Well I don't think this chapter is very good but please tell me what you think and also please give me some ideas for the next chapter. Thanks!_


End file.
